


When The MCU meets reality

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Characters Watching Disney Movies, Fun, Gen, Green is for the color green, Have you ever wondered what would change if characters watched the movies, Here are some more, How about now, Humor, I love all of you writers who have characters watch the movie or read the books, I realize that, I was told to add more tags to this, I will post more, I wish you would finish thise fics, IM CRAZY, If you are reading these, It is also important later, Its like my go to daydream, Just me tagging, Love ya for reading this nonsense, More random thoughts, No spoilers for the story in the tags, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Rena means joy, Self-Insert, Seriously STOP, Tags Are Fun, These aren't tags, This is me messing around in the story, Tony Stark Feels, Too many tags!!!, What I would do if I lived in the MCU, Writing is fun, constantly, i have, is this enough, no it isnt, so i did, sorry - Freeform, thats enough, weird voices, you are really devoted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: An OC from normal Earth where the MCU is well known through movies gets transported into the MCU.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Jump

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND HAVE NOT SEEN ALL THE MCU FILMS, PARTICULARLY AGE OF ULTRON, THIS WILL INCLUDE HEAVY SPOILERS. I DO MENTION THE END OF AVENGERS ENDGAME, SO DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel characters or locations or quotes because I am not Disney
> 
> The first chapters of this fic were beta read by CorruptJusticeSystem, they were really helpful and helped me learn about AO3, so I want to give them credit where credit is deserved. I smiled for at least an hour straight after reading what they had to say about my work, and I really appreciate it.

Closing my eyes, I felt energy gather around me. I could see the bright green glow through my eyelids. I felt my feet leave the ground momentarily, returning a microsecond later. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for disappointment. After slowly releasing it, I cracked open my eyes.  
I was **not** in my bedroom. I was most definitely in a tech-y place; computer monitors were in neat rows on desks. Men and women stared at me. I registered all of this in a moment, and most importantly, I saw a man with an eyepatch, standing at the front of the room.   
I couldn't contain my delight. " I'm in the MCU!" I squealed.  
Then I registered something. The men and women staring at me all had guns pointed at me. "I'm an idiot" I muttered under my breath, initial joy forgotten. "Of all the places in the Marvel Cinematic Universe I had to go first, I chose the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division". While I was saying the longest department name in the world (why couldn't I just say SHIELD?!) I was not paying attention to my surroundings, and was therefore caught by surprise when I felt the dart hit my neck. I remained conscious long enough to say "Seriously?" before my vision went black.  
 **One hour earlier**  
I was caught in my usual daydream. I was a superhero! I could control plants with my mind. I got my powers because of an experimental plant growth experiment thing (I didn't have all the details, it was the plant version of a radioactive spider). I wished I could live in a world where I had powers. I wished I could travel through the multiverse to the MCU's Earth 616, or maybe The Flash's Earth 1 or whatever the DCEU was or…. Suffice it to say I wanted to go to a superhero universe because it would be so awesome!   
Anyway, I was thinking of an awesome adventure in a superhero movie/Tv show, when the lights in my room flickered. I heard a voice saying "She dreams so often about this same dream, why don't we just give it to her."  
"I'm bored, watching her in her dream-world would be more interesting than watching her dreams" another voice, responded with an affirmative.  
The voices were indescribable. They were bells and drums, rain and waterfalls, cymbals and trumpets. No human could make that sound.   
I opened my eyes to look for the source of the voices, but there was no one in my room. I decided it had to be my imagination because I had been thinking about cosmic entities in the other universes that I wished I could journey into. I sighed, knowing my wish could never become reality. I was about to leave my room, to do homework or something, when I found I could not move. Green light, the shade of emeralds, surrounded me. I felt the voices in my mind, saying "This is your energy. This is your power. Pull it into yourself. Go to your dreams."   
I inhaled deeply, and the green light seemed to get darker. It was becoming denser. I knew I had to be imagining this, perhaps I was actually asleep? But I didn't want to wake up, so I refrained from pinching myself, and instead obeyed the voice that sounded like an entire orchestra was making the words. I exhaled, and the energy spread around me, fainter. I inhaled very deeply, and the light collected itself. I inhaled until I could not hold any more air, paused, then inhaled more. When I felt my lungs would explode, I exhaled in one short breath, as quickly as possible. The light burst out, and I felt the light that was energy spread around me.  
 **Present**  
I heard the strange voices again. "How is she going to get out of this one?" "This should be interesting to watch…


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene that looks similar to the scene where Hawkeye wakes up from Loki's mind control (it's the same room)

**Present**  
When I regained consciousness, my eyes flew open. I squinted at the sudden brightness. Slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust, I peered around the room. I was in some sort of holding cell. The room was illuminated by several light fixtures, and I could faintly see a camera behind them. Most stories I've read detailed the interrogation rooms as being white, but it wasn't. It was pale grey. It looked like-like the room in which Hawkeye recovered from Loki's mind control.  
I stop observing my surroundings when I hear the click of a door. I don't know who I'm expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting Black Widow.  
She enters the room, and I sit up (as much as I can) because I realize I am in the exact position Hawkeye was in, complete with the wrist restraints.  
Before she can speak, I say "This must be familiar for you." At her slightly perplexed expression, I add "This is straight from the _Avengers_! I'm tied down, you're right there-I don't know where the weird rainbow lights came from in the scene -probably Hawkeye waking up but-"  
She interrupts me, shock plainly written on her face. "How did you know that? How on Earth did you know what I was thinking?"  
"How on _this_ Earth, you mean" I say with a half smirk.  
She carefully collects her expression back into a neutral one before continuing. "My name is Nathalie Rushman-"  
I cut her off. "Natasha Romanov, you didn't even bother to change the first letters. What's the point of a fake name when you make it so similar to the one you go by?"  
She doesn't react to my comment.  
"As I was saying, you seem to know a great deal of information that we would like to know. For starters, what's your name?"  
I open my mouth, then pause. It wouldn't appear on any of their databases anyway-unless I had a doppelganger in the MCU. I didn't want to cause trouble for her, if she existed. I decided on a fake name. "My name is Rena Green." I can tell she doesn't believe me, so I add "I won't show up on your databases anyway, no matter what name I give." She raises her eyebrow at this, but otherwise gives no reaction.  
"Okay, _Rena Green_ , what is the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and what do you know about the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division?"  
"Firstly, that someone really wanted the name to spell out SHIELD. Secondly, you might be a top spy and assassin, but even you wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"What if I told you that the MCU is exactly what it sounds like - a universe within a bunch of movies, run by a big company called Marvel."  
"I'd say you were very creative if I wasn't so good at being a human lie detector. Since you know so much, how did you get into this universe?"  
"Green light?"  
"Care to specify?"  
"Green light given by cosmic voices?"  
She sighs, knowing every detail of this interview will be poured over later.  
"Back to SHIELD, what do you know?"  
"Um...let's see, the Director is Nick Fury, the Avengers-Wait what year is it? If I tell you the future, it could mess stuff up. I know this is after Avengers, but your hair is still red so this is pre infinity war…" I trail off, realizing my muttering will not be helpful.  
"It's 2015. More specifically, it's April 25."  
2015…Age of Ultron. Ideas start running through my head. If Age of Ultron is prevented, then the Sokovia Accords never happen and Zemo's family stays alive meaning no civil war. I can stop it from happening!  
"Have you found the Hydra base yet?" I blurt out excited by the new prospect.  
"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"  
"So you don't have Loki's scepter."  
"No, but we have been looking."  
"Keep looking. You'll find it in a few days."  
"How often have you watched our movies? You seem to know a lot of details"  
"Every chance I get. There are I think 22 so far? We are about to start Age of Ultron. If we can stop Tony and Bruce before they build it, hundreds of lives could be saved."  
"So, to you, this is a movie. It is not real, yet you want to save people in it?"  
"Well, that's not the main reason. I want to stop you from needing to go blond. Your red hair is much better. I also want to stop Chris Evans from growing a beard." I'm laughing internally as she takes in this comment. What I'm saying without actually saying is that I don't want the Avengers to break up. I want everyone to be friends. I also don't want the Sokovia Accords, and stopping Ultron from existing will prevent all of that. But, to quote Ultron, 'Also, yeah'. I want Sokovians to live their normal lives without their city being raised into the sky.  
I continue my thoughts out loud. "Come see me after you have the scepter. Whatever you do, do NOT let Bruce and Tony be alone with the scepter. Also, take the stone out of the scepter so it can't be used to control anyone."  
Natasha seems to understand what I'm saying, but I can't be sure because, well, she's Black Widow. No one truly knows what goes on in her mind unless she wants them to know. I might joke about her aliases, but she is awesome.  
I wish I could say she left the room like she was having difficulty swallowing the information, but she left with her expressionless mask fixed firmly on her face. (AN: I just had to write that, it sounded so cool!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! (This note is short because of the really long one on the previous chapter)


	3. A different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick but important chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update.

Third person  
Natasha entered the room and reported that her first interrogation was complete. Fury had been watching the interview from his monitors, and was unsure about what he wanted to do with this “Rena Green”. She had a great deal of information, and he couldn't just let her go, but Fury would have to be careful how he treated her because she could refuse to divulge it. He hoped that would not be a problem. Rena had been free with most of her information, and he hoped she would continue to give it to SHIELD.  
"Agent Romanoff, how much of what she said was the truth?"  
"The only thing she lied about was her name," she replied.  
Fury agreed with her assessment.  
"I have several follow up questions I'd like to ask her."  
He paused for effect.  
"Tony and Bruce are going to build something using Loki's scepter, which we are apparently going to find soon. The scepter is going to be used to control someone. Also, she mentioned that if things don't change, your and someone named Chris's appearances will change drastically."  
"Sir, it seemed like she was joking at that point."  
"Every detail could be important. Ask her."  
"She mentioned she would not match anyone on our databases?"  
"She was right. She does not exist. Facial recognition has nothing. I hate to say it, but she could be telling the full truth about her origin. If we really are in a movie, that would explain why this world keeps getting stranger."  
"And the green light weird voices?"  
"If she doesn't know how she got here, we are just going to have to keep investigating. Information like she has usually doesn't drop into existence with a flash of light. Based on her reactions when she first appeared, I'd say she is surprised herself."  
“And the restraints?”  
“We want her to trust us. Untie them. She doesn’t seem to be enhanced, just from an alternate universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	4. Annoying Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make some jokes because I feel like it, and I also slightly advance the plot.

**My POV**  
Natasha came back after a few minutes. I hoped she believed me. Now that I had thought of it, I really wanted to see how much I could change the MCU. I also hoped that she would take off the restraints because they were starting to bother me.  
Thankfully, that’s the first thing she does. She then looks me in the eyes and asks ‘Who is Chris?”  
I burst out laughing. She doesn’t get the joke, but I suppose she wouldn’t. Still giggling I say “Which one? Hemsworth, Evans, or Pratt?”  
She looks at me, bewildered, so I answer her question. “Chris Hemsworth is the actor playing Thor. Chris Evans is the actor playing Captain America. Chris Pratt is the actor playing Peter Quill, aka Starlord.”  
“Who is Starlord?”  
“Someone you are never going to meet if I can’t change the timeline.” I say ominously. I then realize I’ve said too much, so I switch topics. “There’s a lot of jokes about which Chris is best. I like them all.”  
I hope she doesn’t catch my accidental reference to her death, and she doesn’t (at least I think she doesn’t).  
“Anyway, my plan is for you guys to get the scepter then meet up with me BEFORE Tony and Bruce build Ultron.”  
“You keep mentioning him. Who is Ultron?”  
“You’ll find out in a few days. I’d tell you now, but you need to act normally on your mission.”  
“Are you going to give me anything else?”  
“That would ruin all the fun!” Her curiosity is going to have to stay unappeased because I am not spilling any more details. She finally gestures for me to come with her, and we leave the room.   
I stare around. I am in the helicarrier, that’s for certain. I walk in a daze, following Natasha as she leads me out. I keep staring. We exit the helicarrier and drive to New York. I can see the New York Sanctum in the distance with it’s beautiful glass window. Has anyone else noticed that the pattern on the window is the same as the mark of Dormammu? I then realize that we are headed to Avenger’s Tower.   
As we enter, I greet Jarvis before he can greet me. Natasha looks impressed for a moment. I am given a room, and I wait for the Avengers to find the scepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment which Chris you think is best!


	5. Because I felt like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decide to confuse the Avengers. This fic is basically what I would do if I met the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the main character is based off of me as much as possible. Sometimes I wish I was in the MCU, and this story is what I might do with all my experience. I am not actually as big of a fan of marvel as my main character (I had to google a few things to make sure I was right). Please comment if you have ever thought about what you would do if you were in the MCU!

**My Pov**  
The next day, I walk to one of the kitchen’s in the tower. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam Wilson, and Steve are all sitting. I walk up to each of them. “Hello,” I say.  
“Who are you?” asks Rhodey.   
“I’m Rena, nice to finally meet you Don Cheadle.” I tell him. He gives me an odd look.   
“I’m pretty sure his name is Rhodey,” calls Tony from his place behind the counter.  
“No, he’s Don, and you’re Robert Downey Jr.” I say. He walks out from behind the counter, maybe to get a closer look at me.  
“Where are you coming up with these names?” asks Sam.  
“Ask Scarlet. You are Anthony Mackie.” I then point to Bruce, Steve, and Clint. “Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner.” I take a seat on one of the couches.   
“Seeing as I don’t know who Scarlet is, can you please tell me where these names are coming from?” It’s Sam again.  
“Yeah, my name is Tony Stark, or Iron Man, not Robert.”   
I love the fact that I’m the only one in the room who knows what’s going on. I simply smirk for a moment, before Captain America says “The real question isn’t the names. It’s how you are in this room without setting off any alarms.”  
“JARVIS, what is Ms. Rena doing here?” Says Tony.   
“Ms. Rena is here because she is a potential asset to SHEILD, so Agent Romanov brought her here.”  
I decide to let the Avengers be confused for a bit longer, and leave the room. I go to my own quarters, then ask JARVIS if I can see what’s happening in the kitchen area. He projects an image of the Avengers staring at each other. Tony is tapping a screen, probably hacking into SHIELD to figure out who the heck I am. Oh well. They had to find out eventually. I only need to wait a few more days before I can save them from dooming themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update sporadically, but I do update. I wait between chapters to make sure I am not messing up my plot (yes, this fic does have an actual plot besides me being in the MCU, I will get there). Please leave Kudod and commenta about what you would do if you were in the MCU!


	6. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decide to actually advance the plot of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to explain my power.

I stare out the window of my bedroom in the Avengers tower. Suddenly, I see Iron Man fly over the city. I inadvertently hold my breath, and as I do, the green light surrounds me. I let out the breath, and it dissipates.  
Experimentally, I inhale sharply. The glow instantly surrounds me. I exhale, but I don't disappear.  
I hear the voices again - the weird cosmic unidentifiable voices - and they hiss "Focus! Intentions matter."  
Obediently I inhale and focus my thoughts on my room, the blue walls, the painting of the ocean above my bed. I exhale, and the ground disappears for a moment as the emerald light spreads around me.  
I am in my room. I suddenly realize that I have not been in this universe for hours. My family is probably worried about me. I rush downstairs and do a double take. That can't be right!  
I look again, but it doesn't change. The clock reads 9:00 am, the same time it was when I left. Apparently time stops when I leave.  
The implications of this are incredible. I have all the time in the world!  
I took a deep breath and felt the light gather around me. I envisioned the room at Avengers tower, and exhaled.  
After the ground reappeared beneath me, I checked the clock. Not a minute had passed since I had left.  
Excited by the prospect, I gathered my power and went home. I went to my little sister's room. She was playing on her laptop. She is not as much of an MCU fan as me, but she does enjoy the films. I asked her if she would like to go somewhere special with me, and she just looked at me confused. I do not drive, so she has no idea how I would take her anywhere. Also, we really shouldn't go anywhere that has lots of people because of Covid-19.  
I just smile at her and take her hand. She gasps as the light surrounds me. When the light fades, and we are at Avengers tower, she squeals.  
"You have superpowers! You can teleport! Where are we?"  
I gesture for her to look out the window.  
"New York?" She asks.  
"Not exactly. We're in the MCU!"  
At this she pales. "Wait, what? You brought us to a movie? Won't we fade into oblivion once the movie ends? That's what happens when people in stories get caught in books."  
"Silly girl," I hear the strange voice say. "This world is constantly growing, one movie leads into the next. You won't be trapped."  
My sister stares around the room. "That didn't sound like JARVIS!" She whisper-shouts.  
"Hello, who might you be?" The familiar voice of JARVIS says.  
"Um…don't say your real name," I tell my sister.  
She glances at me curiously, but doesn't question me.  
"Hi! I am Maggie! I'm her sister." She then whispers to me "What's your name here?"  
"Rena Green," I whisper back.  
"Seriously, you chose a word meaning happiness as your name? And green for the light?"  
"I was really excited!"  
She rolls her eyes.  
"Honestly, this seems really cool, but I'm kind of nervous because this world has monsters and magic. Could you take me back? You might be into this stuff, but I would rather live in the real world. You live too much in your imagination."  
I am disappointed that my sister doesn't love my new power, but I don't argue with her. Moments later, we are back in her room.  
"You have a cool power," she says, "but it isn't something that makes a difference. You can't change the world for the better when you live in a movie. I am going to stay in this room and work on this world. You can go do your thing, but one day you'll realize that you can't live in a dream.  
"Also, you should probably keep this a secret. I love you, and I appreciate you showing me what you can do, but you need to remember that this is your life, not some made up fantasy that you can now magically travel into."  
I don't really register what she says. All I get out of it is that she doesn't think my power is awesome, and that she thinks I shouldn't use it. I hug her gently. I know she loves me, and I love her too. I just don't see any problem with living in another world.  
I step away and disappear into the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it!


	7. Iron Man's perspective of the weird girl who gives out bad nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's thoughts

**Tony Pov**  
I stare at the video feed from Rena's room. Natasha had just brought her in without telling me anything about her, only that she was important and needed to stay close.  
Naturally, I was curious. I started watching her through the camera in her room.  
She seemed to be doing normal things, so I stopped watching her. I decided to fly around New York because I could. I asked JARVIS to keep an eye on her, so he notified me when the girl started glowing.   
I sat on a rooftop and stared at the footage. She glowed green. She also flickered a few times, like she was disappearing and reappearing so fast it was almost imperceptible. Then, after a flicker, she appeared with another person. It was a girl who appeared younger than her. The two girls looked similar. The younger girl's hair was a lighter brown than the older one's.   
The younger one, who I assumed was a sister said something, and a very weird voice answered her. It sounded like the words were sent through a food processor then into an echo chamber then shaken up a bit more. It was _weird_.  
I resolved to ask Natasha later about who the heck this girl was. Her nicknames weren't that good. She needed to work on them. Then again, the names had seemed funny to her for some reason. She hadn't needed to think about them. Well, she had paused for Rhodey and Clint.   
I pulled up SHIELD's database. The file on her stated that she had randomly appeared and was from another universe.   
That was intriguing. I sent a message out to the others, detailing this little bit of essential information. Another universe?! There were bigger things going on here. What if she was from another galaxy? What if she was a spy for a new invasion?   
Breath!  
You already settled this panic thing. She is in our tower, so Fury trusts that she isn't (too) dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it! I am working on posting more. I really want to know what you guys think!


	8. He's Fast and She's Weird

**Five Days Later**  
 **Rena POV**  
I hear a quinjet land on the roof, and I run to the elevator. The doors open in time for me to hear Maria Hill say “He’s fast and she’s weird.”  
Captain America responds “Well, they’re gonna show up again” He steps into the elevator, nodding at me.  
Maria nods to his comment. “Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts.”  
Steve smiles slightly. “Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” The sarcasm is evident.  
Hill responds “We’re not at war, Captain.”  
“They are.” he responds solemnly as the doors slide closed.  
He then looks at me strangely. “You didn’t get out?”  
“I came to meet up with you. Also, I love that conversation and wanted to hear it.” I smile slyly.  
“Right. You know everything because it’s all a movie. I miss the days when the weirdest thing that science created was me.” I smirk at that. He doesn’t know I’ve heard him say that before.  
We exit the elevator to hear Tony say “look alive Jarvis, it’s playtime.” I run out to interrupt him.  
“Mr. Stark, right now is the point where things go downhill, so I’m going to need you to pause for the moment, and come with me!” I shout.  
He glares at me for a moment, then, seeing Natasha’s expression through the glass, agrees. “Jarvis, hold that thought for the time being.” He walks into the room where Clint is being repaired.   
I’ve been practicing my power, and I inhale deeply, allowing the green light to surround me and the Avengers. I exhale, and the team is in my living room. They are all very startled, and start shouting. I raise my hands above my head, and Natasha speaks up.   
“We have the scepter. Now are you going to tell us exactly what this ‘Ultron’ is?”   
Tony and Bruce blanch at her words.  
“How did you know about that?” whispers Bruce.  
“I know everyone’s curious, and confused, so I’m going to start from the beginning. Please sit down.” I gesture to the couch behind them. “Make sure Clint can see.” I add, because he is still wounded and getting his tissue restored.  
“I am going to play you the movie in which the events take place. Some of it has already happened.”  
With that said, I turn on the TV, and start playing Avengers: Age of Ultron  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
AN:I strongly suggest watching the movie alongside reading the next few chapters. I will just be writing the reactions the Avengers have to the movie, not what exactly happens in the movie.


	9. My sister reacts strang

he comic book pages flip across the screen. I explain to my viewers that their stories are based on similar stories by their comic book counterparts.   
As the fight scene opens, Captain America on the screen throws his shield.   
"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all" Tony remarks.  
A moment later Bruce pales at the Hulk's antics.  
Natasha says "Nice group shot. Didn't realize it could look like that."  
As the Captain America on-screen says "Language!" Steve groans.  
When Thor hits Captain America's shield with Mjolnier (sorry, can't spell), Natasha nods approvingly.  
As Tony finds the secret door, I see his peers smirking at him and his "yay!"  
There is silence as Black Widow does her lullaby and the Hulk reverts into Banner.

There is absolutly deadly quiet when Scarlet Witch gives Tony the vision. The Avengers see themselves dead, and Tony buries his head in his hands. When the vision breaks, and the title card comes up, Natasha gestures for me to pause the movie.  
"Tony" is all that Banner says, but it's enough. Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, breaks down crying. The team understands. It's the second time he's seen this. They try to comfort him, but there are no words that can help. Tony finally wipes away his tears and glares at me. He hates that I showed it to him again. I swallow. I should have seen how that would affect him. I can't think of anything to say, so I wordlessly hit play.  
Thor attempting to comfort Banner brings cringes from everyone.  
"Told you I loved that scene." I mutter to Steve as Maria says "He's fast and she's weird."  
A few moments later, I say "And now you see where everything goes downhill."  
There is silence as we watch Tony look into the scepter.

Tony starts showing Bruce his plans for Ultron. There is dead silence. Natasha says "So that's Ultron."  
"Not yet." I say. "I don't want anyone to say anything please. No blame, nothing. Just watch."  
So everyone sits in silence and watches Ultron come to life and attack Jarvis. When the scene shifts to the party, someone whispers "Well that certainly changed the mood."  
Then the hammer lifting scene comes, and Steve moves the hammer. Everyone stares at Steve, stunned.  
When Ultron appears, the moment is forgotten.  
The Avengers watch as they destroy the Iron legion.  
"How often is he going to quote Pinocchio?" Asks Clint as Ultron leaves.  
I pause the movie.  
"Are you starting to see how Ultron is a bad idea?" I ask Tony.  
"How do we protect the world from the future?" He asks.  
"Cap will answer that later." I say.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Just then, my sister walks into the room. She takes one look at the Avengers in her house and glares at me.   
What her reaction should have been: “Oh my god!!!!!! Selfie! Please! Need Selfie! ScarJo you are awesome! Where’s Tom Holland he needs to be here! Now! Oh my God Oh my God! Maybe I should be saying gods because if Thor's here that means the gods of Asgard are here oh wow I sound like Annabeth saying oh my gods wait does percy jackson exist in this universe oh my god Oh my god!!!”  
What her reaction actually is:  
"Why did I even bother telling you to stop. Of course this is what you do, not even an hour later!"  
"It's actually been five days-"  
"I don't care. The Avengers are in my house. The AVENGERS are in my house! What if somebody sees you? What if-"  
Tony interrupts her rant. "Didn't you come into our world with her? Who are you?"  
My sister is clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Before she can say anything more I tell her "You know where your 'what ifs go? On the show to be released titled What If…?. Until that releases, no more what ifs about the Avengers. (AN: I know, bad comeback, but it sounded good in my head) Please. I'm doing this to stop Civil War. No Ultron equals no Sokovia Accords, equals no Civil War." I take a breath to continue, but she interjects a few words of her own.  
"No Ultron also equals no Vision, no Scarlet Witch on the Avengers, no Civil War means no Black Panther, and no Spiderman or Antman. You can't just take a movie out of the MCU! It doesn't work that way. Not to mention, there's one thing that drives the end of Civil War that you can't undo because it happened years ago! Bucky still ki-"  
"Don't tell them!!!"  
"Right. Wouldn't want to screw up the MCU.(sarcasm intended) she rolls her eyes. This is all on you sis, and you are being an idiot."  
With that, she turns to leave.  
She then turns back and says "Not to mention, no Ultron means Hulk never goes to space means no warning before infinity war….just sayin…"  
This time, she does leave. There is silence before Bruce Banner, bewildered, says "Could someone please tell me what just happened?"  
AN:This is not a personality change for my sister. She can quite easily go from sweet and insightful to…whatever I just wrote. I can actually imagine her saying these things, if this fic were reality. Pretty much every writing course I have ever read says to base characters off of people I know.


	10. Questions

Bruce asks “Can someone please explain to me what just happened?”  
Tony adds “That was your sister, right?”  
Natasha, because of course she remembered the most important detail, says “What did Bucky do?”  
Steve adds “We find Bucky?”  
Clint thankfully then says “Are we going to let her answer the questions, or are we going to pepper her with more?”  
I take a deep breath, and begin to explain to the confused team what on earth they just witnessed. “Okay. That was my sister, who, for all intents and purposes, is named Maggie. She knows about my abilities because I took her to your universe, but she decided that your world is far too chaotic and that she was better suited to her own universe.” I then take a very deep breath to allow myself these next words (AN: Please don’t hate me!) “Steve Rogers, you are going to have to tell Tony exactly what you find out Bucky does the instant you find out because otherwise...very bad things happen. I can’t remember if you know already, but tell him. Do you hear me?”  
I give him a very intense stare, and he looks away. “Yeah, I hear you. I don’t know what he could possibly have done that was so bad…”  
“He was mind controlled. By Hydra. He did a lot of bad things. This one just happens to be closer to the heart.”  
No one responds, and my words hang in the air for a moment. Then Natasha asks “Another thing that was mentioned a lot was Civil War. What is that all about?”  
I try to respond without revealing too much. “The government decides you need to be put in check. Tony, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, Black Panther and Spiderman are on one side. Steve, Clint, Wanda, Falcon, Bucky, and Antman are on the other side. Um… It’s more complicated than that...I hope it won’t happen.  
Thor says “Who are half of those people, and why aren’t I involved?”  
“Um yeah, me too?” Banner adds nervously.  
I take a moment to decide what to say, before deciding on “You two are in Space. Black Panther is the King of Wakanda. Spiderman is a teenager that Tony recruits. Ant Man is someone Falcon will meet soon. Vision and Wanda are introduced in this movie. We should probably keep watching?” I sigh.  
Tony is quick to connect a few dots. “If you stop this movie from happening, do we not meet those people?”  
Steve answers one part of that. “We’ve already met Wanda. She does the red weird stuff.”  
I answer the rest. “I hope you will be able to make the Vision after seeing how you do it in this movie. Therefore, you will have the good android, and not the bad robot.”  
Everyone looks confused. I hit play and the movie continues.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
AN: I realize my commentary on the movie wasn’t very well written, so I’m not going to do anymore of that. Summary of AOU: The Avengers meet Clint’s Family, Clint gives Wanda a pep talk, Pietro dies, Ultron is defeated. Cap tells Tony that they’re going to fight and lose together. Also, Thor sees his vision.


	11. Green Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these chapters a while ago and I am just rushing to copy and paste them into AO3 cause I realized I had semi-abandoned this fic. So I have posted at least 4 chapters in five minutes. This fic meant a lot to me when I started it, it is the inspiration for my AO3 name, but I realized the theme of the story was stopping me from writing. I was trying to write to stop myself from writing instead of spending time with my family. A few months ago I was on my phone on AO3 for more than half the day, and I was forgetting about the real world. COVID makes us forget, we dive into our phones searching for stories to make us forget. This is probably the wrong chapter for this note to be on, but I am rushing.

I wish I could say that I helped build Vision. Alas, I may have powers, but I’m not a super genius. Speaking of which, there was one genius that I wanted to meet. Peter Parker.   
So naturally, I decided to attend Midtown Tech. I also decided to retake ninth grade, so I would be in the same grade as Peter Parker. I asked some important people (Tony Stark and Nick Fury) to fill in my background. I am not a tech whiz. They are, and they have ways to make sure that there are no holes in my backstory. So yeah. I went into another universe and voluntarily joined a super difficult school because Peter Parker would be there. I hoped that since I had already taken ninth grade, it wouldn’t be too difficult.   
It turned out that Midtown tech is a lot harder than my school. (It could also have been that I choose the same classes as a certain genius. Well, not all of them. That would be suspicious.) Anyway, I lived in Avengers Tower because, where else was I supposed to go? I was not an Avenger. SHIELD occasionally arranged for me to have my powers examined. Just a normal checkup for an Enhanced individual. Yup.. I was now considered to be enhanced.  
So anyway, I attended school. I talked to the Avengers (but I didn’t reveal any more details about the future, and they didn’t tell me about their missions. And yes, Banner did ship himself off into space after seeing the movie, and yes Thor went to look for infinity stones, and no, I did not show the Avengers the end credit scene of Age of Ultron. You know, the one with Thanos putting on the gauntlet and saying “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”   
I was just a normal enhanced girl. Oh, and Tony Stark nicknamed me “Green Girl”. Yes. I have a nickname from Ironman. I am officially a part of the MCU.


	12. Powers

Halfway through the school year, there was a field trip to a lab. Not just any lab, but a lab that specialized in enhancing plants and animals. Of course I signed up...and so did a certain Peter Parker. I had a feeling that a spider was going to escape and bite someone…  
On the bus, I kept my eye on Peter. He was friendly but awkward. Anyone with eyes could see that he had a crush on Liz.   
I spent the ride thinking about my two lives.  
I’m the kind of girl who isn’t popular, but isn’t unpopular. I try to be friends with everyone. I wasn’t in Liz’s popular girl group, but I wasn’t apart from everyone like MJ. No one called me their best friend, but that was okay. I had a best friend in the real world. I missed her, but I wouldn’t be able to hang out with her, even if I was in the real world, because of social distancing. Every week or so I would exit the MCU to be with my family. They didn’t even know I was gone. I spent six months in the MCU, and maybe three weeks in the real world.   
I was pulled from my thoughts by our arrival. As we exited the bus, I could hear Flash tease Peter. I didn’t like it, but I decided that because I didn’t know the importance he would have in the future, I would have to leave Flash to do what he wanted. At least he was better than the Flashes in the other spiderman worlds. (AN: That’s just my opinion, the MCU spiderman doesn’t really focus on Flash being a bully) Every so often I’d tell him that he had a dirty mouth. Just a note: I don’t curse. Ever.  
So anyway, we arrived. On the tour we saw a growth spray that was being tested on rose bushes. Some of the roses were the size of my face. We also saw tests on bugs. There were flies with extra wings, rainbow butterflies, and, wait for it....radioactive spiders. I kept a close eye on the cage, but I didn’t see a spider escaping.   
Lunchtime arrived without an incident. Then I saw Peter stand up. He walked out of the room, and I, murmuring that I needed to use the restroom, followed. For some bizarre reason, you had to go through the lab to go to the bathroom, and that is where Peter went. I tried to walk as quietly as possible behind him, so when Peter turned to face me, I was a bit surprised.   
“Why are you following me?” He asked.  
Smoothly I replied. “I’m not. We just happen to be going to the same place.” He looked a bit sheepish. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the spider.  
“What do you think of this place?” I asked him, stalling him so that the spider would have time to reach him.   
“It is so awesome. All of this genetic mutation...It’s just wow. People can do this. Technology has certainly changed our world.”   
Then it happened. The spider reached Peter, climbed up his leg, and bit him. Peter collapsed. I rushed to check on him. He was twitching on the floor. A moment later, he cried out, and jerked his arms. Because of the position I was in, he ended up pushing me with superhuman strength across the room. I landed in the rose bush. The flowers were big, but so were the thorns. Dozens of thorns sunk into my skin. I tried to free myself from the plant, but every time I moved, another thorn cut me.   
I needed to get out. The thorns were so long, so sharp. Each one sent pain racing through me. I stopped struggling for a moment, trying to think. In an effort to just get out, I lunged out of the bush. Finally free of the plant, I pulled thorns out of myself. I yanked the thorns out of my face, thankfully there were only two. I pulled more thorns out of my arms. A few drops of blood spattered on the floor. I concentrated only on removing the thorns. It started getting difficult to pull them out, like my flesh was closing around them. Finally, there was only one left to pull out. The one at the base of my skull. I reached for it, but there wasn’t anything to grip to pull out. My skin had completely closed around it.  
Panicking, I kept trying. A glance at my arms showed that my skin was unmarked. There were no cuts, even though there had been, just a minute ago. I groped the base of my skull, and regretted it. The movement pushed the thorn deeper into my head.  
I heard a groan. Peter! I had completely forgotten about him. I stood up and stepped over to him. I reached for his arm, and he pulled it away with superhuman speed. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he pulled his hands over his ears. I carefully studied him, recalling what he said about his senses being dialed super high after the spider bite. (AN: Whoever can guess what scene I’m referencing gets 10 Hogwarts points)   
I slowed my breathing, hoping that he would be able to hear it, and he, perhaps subconsciously, started matching his breathing to mine. His mind was probably on total overload right now.  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Peter, eyes still closed, whimpered slightly at the sound. I tried to drag him carefully behind a table, to hide him, but he was heavy. As the footsteps approaching got louder, I stopped trying to save Peter from discovery, and I ducked out of view. It was one of our teachers. He was running so fast that he didn’t see the thorns on the floor, or the blood, or Peter. He just rushed across the room, heading for the bathroom.  
When he was gone, I darted back to Peter. His eyes were not screwed quite so tightly, so I took that as a good sign. He kept flinching away when I tried to touch him, so I wracked my brain, trying to think of something that could stop him from focusing on the sensory overload. Maybe if I focused one sense it would distract him from the others? I began to hum the first song I thought of - Avengers theme. Humhumhum. Humhumhum. Hum Hum Hum Huuuuuuuuum Hum Hum Hummmmmmm. Hum Hum.  
I repeated the main part over and over. Finally, Peter relaxed his eyelids. His eyes were still closed, but they weren’t shut in a way that looked painful. His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard him say “What is happening to me?”  
“You were bitten by one of the radioactive spiders.” I say.  
“All this from one little spider bite?” He manages a laugh.   
“I think you have superpowers.” I whisper to him. He opens his eyes, only to close them a second later. He takes his hands out of his ears.   
“What?” It is almost inaudible.  
“You pushed me across the entire room when I rushed to check on you. Radiation can give you superpowers. Like Hulk. He was exposed to gamma radiation, and now he gets super strong.”  
“You’re saying I have powers. No. I’m just an ordinary kid from Queens.”  
“Captain America is from Brooklyn.”   
“This can’t be happening! It’s just a dream, I’m just making it all up in my head-”  
“Would a dream include all of your senses overloading. Would a dream involve you feeling the hard floor beneath you, hearing the faintest hum of machinery, or seeing extra colors?”  
“No…” He mutters. “How do you know what is happening to me?” He asks skeptically.  
“Because I’m enhanced too.”  
This time, he doesn’t close his eyes the second he opens them. He stares at me in shock.  
“What-How?” He sputters.  
It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we need to get you home to your aunt’s house. It would not be good for our classmates to learn you have superpowers.” He closes his eyes and tries to stand. His hand sticks to the floor.  
“Help me please? What is going on?” His panicked expression is almost comedic. (AN: The only Spiderman movies I have seen are Into the Spiderverse, Homecoming, and Far From Home, so Spiderverse is the only reference I have for Spiderman's origin story, so I’m sorry if this isn’t the way this happens in other movies/comics.)  
“Please try to relax. There is some sciencey stuff about your molecules and a magnetic current being attracted to other materials or something, so you need to relax to stop sticking.”  
“I am definitely quizzing you on how you are the expert at this later. How can I relax? I have superpowers!” The last part comes out a bit loudly, so I shush him. He winces at the harsh sound.   
“Just take a deep breath. You can hear my breathing, right? Listen to me, and match my breaths with your own. Inhale. Exhale.” I carefully coach him. One finger at a time, he un-sticks from the floor. As he straightens, I stare at him. He used to be about my height. Now, he is several inches taller.   
“Peter,” I say. “Your entire body structure is shifting. You will most likely black out soon, so I think you should call your Aunt and get her to pick you up.”  
“How did you know I live with my aunt and uncle?” I purse my lips, but don’t respond. He takes out his phone with slightly shaking hands.


	13. The Tower

At the end of the day, I head for Avengers Tower. I go to the hidden entrance (because of course there's a hidden entrance, it's the AVENGERS tower. They can’t have an obvious entrance because paparazzi and villains). So the secret entrance requires DNA, fingerprints, a facial scan, voice recognition, and a PIN code to enter.   
I went through all that, and got “Access Denied.” I tried again. “Access Denied.”  
“FRIDAY, it’s me, Green Girl! Why aren’t you letting me in?” I might have raised my voice at the AI, but I was getting annoyed.  
“Your DNA does not match the DNA of Rena Green. I cannot allow you into Avengers Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post again for a while, so I am leaving you with a cliffhanger.  
> Please let me know what you think of this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I am aware there will be typos. Please tell me where you think the story should go. I have already written several chapters, but I would like your opinions. I do not know how often I will be posting. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this. This is my second time writing this note because it somehow got deleted the first time I wrote it. I hope you like the story! Please leave Kudos if you do!


End file.
